


Keeping Secrets

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Modern Royalty [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ?? i guess, F/F, Feedism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got so flustered writing this help, Rapid weight gain, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Shyness, Teasing, Weight Gain, and seraphina's a lil embarrassed about her kink, belly play, clothing malfunctions, feederism, hoooo boy just you wait, i mean it's not a lot but like, ilene's a lil embarrassed about her pudge, magic spells, stuffing kink, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Ilene and Seraphina both go rather far to hide substantial parts about themselves, let's see how this goes...





	1. Chapter 1

“Aw come on, Ilene, don't be shy” 

“Hhhhh” 

Azure brushed her deep blue bangs out of her eyes. “Come onnn"

“I'm practically unrecognizable”

“I highly doubt that, hun”

“Unless you're 400 pounds you should be fine”, Leo said.

“Ughhh I may as well be 400 pounds” she moaned. “My clothes,,,”

“We'll be the judge of how “bad” it is, just come out and let us see”

There was a long pause, then she slowly rounded the corner. She was in nothing but pajamas but even then the difference was palpable. 

What were once loose and baggy hugged each and every one of her new curves. She'd gone up at least two bra sizes, her chest mushed into her a cup sports bra. Her arms and legs had filled out accordingly, soft to the touch but still shapely since she hadn't abandoned all forms of exercise. Her thighs now touched and were causing the seam on her shorts to strain. Despite the added weight her rear end was still round and firm, just, well, bigger. The only thing that wasn't still toned (much to her dismay) was her tummy. It poked out and her shirt wouldn't go all the way down over it. She pinched her love handles and squished her belly, too embarrassed to look her friends in the face. She had a very shapely figure, one several would ogle at.

Leo was not an exception. He choked on his drink. “Holy shit”

“Guhhh I know it's baaaad" she turned her back to her friends and hastily readjusted her shorts which where riding up. 

“I… damn girl you look great"

Ilene just stared at them. 

“I mean, yeah, you're chubby--" 

This elicited a rather loud groan from Ilene.

“But at the same time, technically you're still in great shape"

“.....really”

“round is a shape" Azure smacked Leo in the back of the head. 

“Ignore him, males are stupid”

“Hey!”

“You have a defined figure. Kinda hourglass, kinda pear. I dig it.”

“Nothing I own fits me right” she moaned. “It's cuz my hips are too wide and my thighs are too thick and my ass is huge and this,,,” She squeezed her belly with both hands. “This is in the bane of my existence,,,” She tensed. “And Seraphina,,, what will she think,,”

“Honestly I'd bet money that she's a chubby chaser”

“Dude?!”

“Actually” Azure said, pondering. “It's plausible. I think she either likes thick girls, won't care, or, erm”

“What?”

“Has a stuffing fetish…”

Ilene blinked. 

Leo, sensing her thinking added in “with the way you describe her, she seems to like taking you out to eat. And doesn't mind you overeating. At all.”

“Ah, the belly rubs raise questions too”

Ilene hesitated. They could be right. 

“Well if you're that stressed about it (which you really shouldn't be, you're still hot and basically always will be), why not just cast a spell on yourself to drop a few?”

Ilene paused. 

“Wait, why are you so worried anyway? No offense, but surely you didn't gain this much overnight. How has Seraphina not noticed??”

“Well, uh…” she rubbed her arm sheepishly. “I might have already uh… used a spell or two…”

Azure raised an eyebrow. “Hmmmm?”

“I uh, might have upped my metabolism a little and trimmed off a couple pounds here and there…”

“Dude…”

“In hindsight” Ilene blushed, patting her belly. “I shoulda known all of this would catch up to me sooner or later…”

Azure sighed. “Alright, look, I'll help you out.” She closed her eyes, concentrated, then waved her wand and pointed it at Ilene, casting a spell. 

Ilene felt very warm for a second, then felt like a weight was being lifted off her chest. And her thighs. And her belly. Everywhere, now that she thought about it. She felt her cheeks. No chub. With a soft gasp, she felt her chest, then her stomach, then her thighs. She was absolutely delighted! She looked even better than before! Everything on her was slim, trim, and toned, and for the first time in months, her tummy was flat. Her lean muscle was evident now that the protective layer of pudge was gone, and she even had a hint of abs.

“Holy shit I look amazing!!” She squealed, jumping up and down. She had to awkwardly hold up her shorts as they were now a bit baggy on her. 

“Now, Ilene” Azure said. “You gotta understand a few things. First, this comes with a catch: you have a calorie limit.”

“Aw, what?”

“Yes, but don't worry, dude. If you eat normal, healthy foods, you can honestly keep this up for a really long time. You'd have to stuff yourself with junk food to undo the spell.”

“Ehehehe,,,”

“If you do happen to go overboard, you'll know.”

“How?”

“You'll feel bloated”

“...fun”

“Just exercise some self control and you'll be fine…” Azure reassured her.

“And if things go awry, pray Seraphina has a stuffing and chub kink” Leo chimed in.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh, Stella, what am I gonna doooo??” Seraphina whined, pacing her friend Stella's room. “What if Ilene knows??”

“There's a 50/50 chance she does” Stella said, pushing her glasses up on her nose. “Maybe 60/40 if she caught on to the uh, belly rubs…” 

“I saw an opportunity and I took it…” she mumbled, blushing.

“Hey, maybe she's okay with it! I mean, if she's always overeating and lets you touch her stomach, she can't be but so opposed to it subconsciously.”

“mmmm.... I guess you're right…”

“Look, if you're still worried, just, don't exhibit any behaviors that could be seen as suspicious. No offering large quantities of food, no offering even larger seconds (or thirds, or desserts”

Seraphina’s cheeks flushed even more. That went like, completely against all of her nature.

“No watching her eat, no looking at her stomach, and noooo belly rubs. Got it?”

“G-got it,,,” Geez was this going to be hard.

“Good. And try to put out healthy food, instead. The last thing you want her to think is that you're trying to fatten her up”

“ _Stelllaaaaaaa!!!!_ ”

“What? I'm just being honest”

Seraphina buried her face i her hands. This was gonna be a long night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have the next part up sometimes this week, stay tuned kskskskl


	3. Chapter 3

Ilene and Seraphina met up later that day.

“Greetings, Seraphina” Ilene said proudly, wearing her best (butch) princess gear.

“H-hello, Ilene,,,” Seraphina stared at her. Wasn't she a bit soft the last time she'd seen her? Hadn't she had a bit of a belly beforehand? Where'd it go?

She remembered Stella's words and forced herself to stop looking at Ilene. “Come in, I've been looking forward to this night.” 

Ilene noticed that Seraphina was acting different. She wasn't looking her in the eye much (not that she ever did, to be honest). In fact, she wasn't looking at her much at all. She felt a pang of anxiety, but brushed it off. When she sat down, prepared to ask for a healthy snack, Seraphina had beat her to it. She tossed the taller princess an orange and said “I thought you'd like something a little bit healthier for a change, I know earthlings don't need nearly as much calories as we do.”

Ilene grinned to herself as she peeled the orange. This is gonna be easier than I thought. 

The only problem with this was that, well, Ilene was still hungry. She may have had her chub under control, but certainly not her appetite. 

They chatted and watched TV together for a while, Ilene willing her stomach not to growl. Unfortunately it betrayed her after a while and grumbled with such ferociously that you'd have to be legally deaf to miss it.

Seraphina, careful not to bring on any suspicion, played naïve. “What was that?” She asked. 

“I'm uh, kinda hungry…” Ilene mumbled. She was once again a bit surprised to see Seraphina wordlessly set up a table, and poof up food. Ilene was even more surprised to see that it was all healthy and normal sized servings.

“Enjoy” Seraphina said softly. Ilene ate her chicken and vegetables slowly, careful not to eat too much at once by accident. She was confused. What had gotten into Seraphina?? 

Seraphina made a substantial effort not to look over at Ilene. She was just as perplexed. Why wasn't she asking for more? And when the heck did she have abs? Both had several questions that remained unanswered.

The night went on, and both changed into their pajamas. Ilene noticed her sports bra and shorts in her bag, much too loose on her slim toned frame now. She instead went for a blue short sleeve button down shirt and matching shorts. Seraphina simply wore an oversized t-shirt and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Seraphina treated herself to some mini corn dogs, figuring that it wouldn't be wrong to have snacks herself. She accidentally poofed up a giant bowl of them, however. Yikes. She ate as many as she could until she tired of them, and got up to put them away.

Ilene took notice of them, and caved ever so slightly. “Hey, uh, you gonna eat that?” 

Seraphina blinked. “Oh no, I don't want any more” there was still 85% of the bowl left. She thought to herself. _Surely if Ilene was requesting it, she wasn't breaking protocol, right?_

“Don't throw it out, dude. I'll take care of it.” she held out her hands and Ilene gave her the bowl. She hesitated for a split second, what did Azure say again?

Ilene was pretty sure Azure said the spell would reverse if she stuffed herself, so she thought Maybe I'll be okay as long as I eat slowly.

Ilene snacked on them idly while watching TV with Seraphina. They had managed to find a way to stream earth TV to Krystalia, and they were taking full advantage of that. The girls got sucked into a movie and Ilene didn't realize how many she was eating, and neither did Sera. 

It was a couple hours later when the program ended and Ilene stretched. Seraphina couldn't bear it anymore and glanced down. She was stunned to see that sure enough, Ilene was rather fit. What the heck?? When did she start... "hitting the gym" as the earthlings said? Seraphina didn't like the change one bit. Well, sure she still thought Ilene was cute, but... she missed the little extra squish she had before. 

Almost like a cruel irony, yet _another_ commercial about weight loss flashed across the screen. Seraphina couldn't hold back her groan this time.

"ugh, what is up with Earthlings and being obsessed with being thin??" Seraphina sneered. 

Ilene glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've done my research" Seraphina mumbled. "And I know for a fact that skinny doesn't necessarily equal healthy. You can be _not_ skinny and still healthy. You can be not skinny and still attractive. Yet you earthlings are obsessed with it. What's the big deal?"

Ilene ran her fingers through her mahogany hair. "Well, uh, thin is in in several places on earth. Some people are heavy and unhealthy, so uh..."

"But the people in this ad look average at most. Why isn't there more of a message to be healthy rather than skinny?"

Ilene blinked. "Uh..."

Seraphina realized what she was doing and cringed inwardly. _Jeez, announce it to the whole world what your preference is, why don't ya?_

Ilene was shook to say the least. Even though what Seraphina had pointed out was rather woke, she couldn't help but sense a hidden layer in her frustration. She grabbed the last mini corndog and popped it in her mouth. As she chewed, she tried to read Seraphina so figure out what was on her mind. Before she could put her finger on it, however, she felt very strange. She shifted in her seat, feeling bloated. She rested her hand on her stomach, which was still flat. She was very confused for a moment, then her eyes widened in horror as Azure's warning rang in her ears.

_“If you do happen to go overboard, you'll know.”_

_Ohhhh shit._


	4. Chapter 4

“I gotta go” Ilene blurted out. She stood up and speed-walked to the door, guessing she had maybe a minute or two before the spell reversed itself.

Seraphina looked up. “What’s wrong?? Are you okay?”

Ilene shivered. “Y-Yeah, I-I uh, I have a stomachache…” She cringed as she realized how ridiculous that excuse was.

“You do?” Seraphina wrinkled her nose. “You didn’t eat that much though…”

“Yeah, haha, crazy huh?” Ilene broke out into a cold sweat. “I should go--”

Seraphina rushed over towards her. “I’m sure I can help you if you just stay--” She put a hand on Ilene’s shoulder. She spun Ilene around, who did look a little ill.

“Seraphina, I--” before Ilene could finish her statement, she could feel the bloated feeling abruptly go away. Uh oh.

She felt warm all over, and then what felt like her shirt and shorts shrinking. Seraphina watched too as her breasts and hips starting growing, straining against her pjs. The top button popped off her shirt and her waistband dug into her hips and thighs. 

Seraphina gawked at Ilene as her arms and legs softened and her defined jawline faded under a small layer of chub. 

Her (rather exaggerated) hourglass-pear shape didn’t last as she felt her waist plump up and her stomach went from flat and toned to bulging over her waistband in a matter of seconds. She was back to her original weight, but she felt bigger than ever. And embarrassed. Oh, so embarrassed. She stood rooted to the floor, partly out of humiliation, and partly because she was scared that if she moved her clothes would tear off.

Seraphina wasn’t faring much better. It’d been a solid minute since she’d blinked, for she just couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing. 

Ilene tried to look the smaller princess in the eye, but her eyes were glued to her, well, everything. 

“I-I can explain!”

“Wh… wh…” Seraphina couldn’t form a word.

“I uh, well, y’see, what had happened was…” Ilene went redder. “I um”

Seraphina kept staring at her, almost in a trance.

“I-I was scared you weren’t gonna like me this way!!”

That snapped Seraphina out of it. She whirled around and clapped her hands over ber burning cheeks. “What?!”

Ilene took advantage of this moment to at least change back into clothes that would fit her. She slowly turned around to the bag that was behind her and bent over to grab her stuff. Unfortunately, her pajamas couldn’t handle the size of her now ample backside and a deafening ripping noise rang through the room. Even worse, Seraphina picked just that moment to turn around to face Ilene and (At least try to) look her in the eye and instead got an eyeful of Ilene’s heart underwear. She wheezed and turned around again, not sure whether she should cover her eyes or her cheeks. She opted for both. 

Ilene could have burst into flames right there. She struggled to keep her voice steady as she said “I thought you’d prefer me at peak fitness!!”

“What ever made you think you that?!”

Ilene wrestled on her spare clothes. “B-because people on earth prefer fit g--”

“Do I look like I’m a girl from earth?!” She whipped back around and threw her arms out, almost sounding angry. Her cheek emblems were currently just two black scribbles, as if even they were clouded with mixed emotions.

“Okay no but--” 

“Why would you even think I wouldn’t like you?!”

“I don’t know!! I was nervous!!”

Seraphina turned her back to her again. “Y-you foolish earthlings,,,”

Ilene just shrunk into herself a little, humiliated.

“I knew something was suspicious…” she mumbled.

Ilene pointed an accusatory finger at the shorter princess. “I could say the same for you! You’ve been acting different all night!”

Seraphina froze.

“What’s the big deal?!”

Seraphina said nothing, breaking out into a sweat. 

“I thought you’d like me better like this and you’ve barely looked at me all night! You also offered me normal food for once-- what’s going on?!”

Seraphina trembled. “I-I thought you wouldn’t l-like me if you found out…”

“Found out what??”

Seraphina couldn’t bring herself to say it. Not now. Not like this.

“You’re thin...” Ilene mumbled. “Everyone I’ve seen here is rather slim, too. I thought it was like Earth’s standards”

“Well Earth is stupid!” Seraphina cried out. “We’re all small because we have high metabolisms! It’s just a part of our race!”

“Earth is kinda stupid, but what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I like your body more this way!!”

Ilene froze. “Wh-what?”

Seraphina looked like she was about to cry. “I’ve always liked softer bodies, but of course no one here is like that… I… I think it’s so nice…”

Ilene glanced down at herself, then stared at her. “So you’re… a chubby chaser?”

Seraphina’s faced burned as she worked even harder to avoid eye contact. “Y-yes, but it’s more than that…” She willed herself not to cry as she mumbled “I, I have a strange fascination with watching you overeat…”

Ilene couldn’t believe her ears. “You’ve gotta be kidding…”

Seraphina bit her lip. “I believe they call this a ‘stuffing kink’, b-but I think it’s cute, a-and I also th-think it’s…”

Ilene stopped her. “I get it” she said gently.

“I thought you’d think I was strange if I admitted it, I’m sorry-”

“Are you kidding me? I thought you secretly thought I was gross for stuffing my face so much!”

Sera gasped. “I would never!”

“So… you really dig all of this, huh…” she squeezed her belly.

The pulsating heart exclamation points on Seraphina’s face said it all. “I-indeed”

Ilene blew a sigh of relief. “Man I was worried for nothin’”

She glanced at Seraphina, who still looked like she was about to cry. “Aw get over here, Sera”

Seraphina somehow made her legs walk over to Ilene and Ilene gently hugged her. “If I don’t have to be embarrassed, then neither do you”

Seraphina said nothing, but Ilene could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Jesus, dude, calm down.” She scooped her up bridal style and once again said (this time in a sing-songy voice) “Caaaaaalm dowwwwwwn”

Seraphina was even more flustered now, but couldn’t help but giggle. She hadn’t counted on how strong Ilene was. 

Ilene carried her over to the bed and plopped her down, then climbed up herself. She noticed that Sera still wasn’t looking her in the eye, but instead had her eyes glued to Ilene’s tummy.

Ilene snickered. “What, you wanna touch it?” She teased, grabbing one side of it and jiggling it a bit”

Sera now looked like she was about to pass out. Ilene gently took her hand and rested it on her belly.

“I guess I make a pretty decent pillow now” Ilene joked. Seraphina’s fingertips grazed over her, then she gently poked her and watched her finger sink in. She tried to hide a stir of arousal. Seraphina used both hands to squeeze Ilene’s sides, trembling as she did so.

“You’re really enjoying this huh?” Ilene couldn’t help but bask in a wave of confidence. 

Seraphina swallowed, then mumbled softly “Y-you really shouldn’t base all of your confidence and self-image on my opinion. You’re lovely the way you are, but you shouldn’t think that solely because I think so…”

Ilene flushed. Geez, could Sera be insightful when she wanted to. “Okay, that’s valid…”

Seraphina bent down and kissed Ilene’s tummy. "Gosh you're so cute..."

Ilene grinned. “If you think I’m impressive chubby, wait til you see me chubby _and_ stuffed…”

Seraphina felt her face burning yet again. 

“Oooo yeah, you’re gonna love it, honey bun”

Seraphina smiled a little, mostly to herself. She had a good feeling that she and Ilene were gonna have a lot of fun together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat here and finished the rest in one go oh my god
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it!!


End file.
